Stronger Than Steel
by x. I Got You First .x
Summary: Nate finds himself on Earth-38 and is tasked with getting back to his own universe. Thankfully, a familiar face is there to catch him and steer him the right way. [Takes place during Legends 3.15, during mid Season 3 of Supergirl.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Stronger Than Steel – Part One**__. Nate finds himself on Earth-38 and is tasked with getting back to his own universe. Thankfully, a familiar face is there to catch him and steer him the right way._

* * *

Nate creeps along the darkened hall of the Waverider, a flashlight clutched in his right hand and poised by his shoulder. He peers around a corner, silently cursing at whichever Time Master built this vessel: Why does it have to be so labyrinthine?

No sooner than a second after he stalks around the corner does the demented form of one Sara Lance make her debut.

"Hey, now, let's talk this through rationally," Nate begins, forcing his nerves down with a swallow.

"You think you can stop me?" she speaks but not with the expected voice of the captain. This voice resonates with the very core of Earth itself yet possesses a darkness only the most remote stretch of space can accomplish. It rattles Nate's jaw and jostles his heart, as if one of Ray's half-baked inventions has just shot a beam of electricity straight through him (a long story for another day).

"Awh, come on, like I'm _going to_!" he says in hopes that maybe she could be deceived. "I'm definitely _not_ going to steel up and knock you out."

Death-Addled Lance takes none of Nate's ad-libbing, not even sparing a second to contemplate the (false) possibility of it being true.

"I know the place for you.–"

"What, jail? Temporal zone? Because I've done that, and I'd prefer not doing that again, maybe?"

"–Far out of the universe."

Oh.

"That is totally _NOT_ 'far out', man."

Before Nate can react, Sara takes something from her back pocket and shoves the pad of her thumb into the central button. A portal blooms into existence behind the historian, thrusting him between a rock and a hard place (the rock being the option to go one-on-one against a demon's vessel, the hard place being the gaping blue circle he spies if he just so much as glances halfway over his shoulder). It spirals menacingly... and there is something oddly tempting about it. He doesn't like the idea of combatting Sara, and he would lose so quickly after just the start, but it is better than being thrown blind across the multiverse. He steps forward, preparing himself. _Maybe I can make it passed–_, he thinks.

A foot comes out nowhere and slams into his chest. Nate falls into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

He's falling. And falling. And falling. _–Man, Cisco makes dimension-hopping look easy–_ And falling. And falling. Forever and ever, Nate wonders if it will stop.

Blue, pink, green, orange streaks blur passed him. He remembers the first time he saw light-speed travel. It was in the theatres, a rerun of _A New Hope _was being broadcast. Nate grabbed some of his college buddies and plopped down on the rickety seats. He recalls Han saying something like, "punch it!" (or maybe he's implanting something Star Trek onto the scene, Nate can't tell, he's not as into sci-fi as Ray) and the stars outside the Falcon elongate into seemingly neverending streaks.

This is something like that. _But way more beautiful_, he muses.

And at least he isn't high this time. He's positive about that. Mostly positive. Like ninety-five percent positive that he hasn't been slipped some Lyoga-root tea in the last twenty-four hours (five percent is wondering about the opposite).

He is still falling, by the way.

But he realises he no longer sees the multicoloured streaks or the light-tunnel they made or the darkness beyond. A city spreads out before him. Skyscraper tops are already in sight. His heart lurches into his throat. _Oh, god_. He is going to be a steel pancake on the sidewalk any minute now. He twists to see asphalt spread out before him. Cars and pedestrians populate the streets, enjoying the sunny day. He cannot help himself; he lets out a scream. (A very manly scream. Obviously.)

A _slam!_ It's... squishy? Not as if he landed on the pavement. But as if he landed on top of someone.

Nate comes around, the sheer terror not leaving his eyes until he can see who stands as his saviour. Or... flies?

"Holy crap! Nate?"

"Kara?" he frowns.

Supergirl's brow is pulled down, meeting his confusion perfectly with his own.

"What are you–?" she tries.

"Is this–?" Nate cannot finish. He swallows thickly, glancing around the sky-high buildings around them.

He watches in equal parts puzzlement and awe as her lips slowly turn into a smirk.

"'Figures it takes the girl of steel to catch the man of steel," she says. A smirk _and_ a throwback. She pauses, her lips freezing in a downward position for a split-second. "Don't tell my cousin I called you that."


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl lands safely atop a building - yes, _b__uilding _\- and deposits Nate on the ground. The man of actual steel stumbles some in order to regain his balance, but once he feels secure, he jerks his head up to view Kara. His eyes show a wild uncertainty.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she begins, but her voice isn't demanding so much as enthused and bewildered. Emphasis on bewildered.

"I don't know!" he starts. "Well, that's not true. Sara kinda kicked me through a portal-"

"Sara?" she questioned, puzzlement so very evident in the tilt of her head. "Like, my sister's-?"

"Yeah," he replies and then realises how out of place it sounded. _Sara? Kick him into another universe?_ "She's- it's a long story. She's kinda possessed by a totem that's possessed by a demon."

That does nothing to absolve the tilt of her head.

"What is your life?" she muses under her breath. Her stare bears into what feels like is Nate's entire being, confusion writ in her features. And not going away soon. Louder, Kara continues, "what happened? Is she okay?"

Nate doesn't want to lie, but he cannot give up hope that things will be restored to their former selves, everything normal. "Yeah, she, um, we're working on it," he ends up saying. He immediately hated how hopeless it sounds.

"She kicked you here?"

"She opened a breach. With one of Cisco's thingies," he explains. "The one you gave us for emergency use?"

Kara lifts her head, understanding now. "I'm guessing you need to get back?"

He nods. "That would be the idea."

"Luckily, I have experience in that area."

He raises a brow, but the smile he gives is more than telling of his newfound relieved state. "Like you have experience getting people off of rooftops?" A beat. He winces. "Wait. That sounds bad."

"Call me multi-talented," she says. "First off, if I'm going to move fast enough to open up a breach, I'm going to have to load up on calories."

"Sweet. Carbo-load time?"

"Alien metabolism," she confirms with a playfully triumphant grin. "I've got to keep eating or, you know, I might just fall out of the sky one day."

"Here's where I'm going to say it. I'm going to say it: What is your life?"

She does nothing to reply but grin. Ear to ear. Then, "I hope you like doughnuts."


	4. Chapter 4

They sit together on another rooftop, a box of doughnuts sitting between them. Kara has another box for herself only to her right considering her quick metabolism. Nate doesn't even want to _think_ about how many calories flying in itself would burn. A whole five course meal? Probably.

Behind them spreads the sloping hills, taller than most hills Nate would call hills yet smaller than mountains (so hills they remain). To their left stretches the water, from here to the horizon. In front of them stands the real gem: sparkling columns of glass and metal, sunlight glinting off them at harsh angles.

Nate squints to see better, for the sun is bouncing off any reflective surface possible and casting straight into the man of steel's eyes.

"Wow," he says for what has to be the umpteenth time. Kara, to his left, grins for the same umpteenth number.

"Yep," she says with a happy sigh, "welcome to National City, home of the best doughnuts in the world."

Nate considers that with a tilt of his head. "Welll," he drags out, "I think younger me might have something to say about that. My mom brought home some _pretty_ great doughnuts for us to share."

"Uh-huh?" Kara challenges, looking over at him with the corners of her eyes. At the same time, she takes a bite of her red, blue, and yellow pastry. A few flecks of frosting smudge against her cheeks. "Do I smell a challenge?"

Despite talking with a mouth full of dough, Nate understands her perfectly.

"You mean, like, between our two cities?" he answers with a question of his own. "If I ever get home, I'm sure we can arrange another meeting for a doughnut-off. I don't know about you, though, but Central City's doughnuts are hard to beat."

"Ohhh! You're from Barry's town?"

"Well, I mean, it's not _just_ his town," Nate starts but eventually realises who's town it is doesn't actually matter, "but yeah, pretty much."

"Sorry, he's just the first person I met from _your_ world, so it kind of sticks in the brain, you know?"

"I think I get it."

"And we're gonna get you back."

This time, it is Nate's turn to speak with a mouthful of doughnut. "What?" he blinks.

"You said 'if I ever get home', and don't worry. One more doughnut and I'd probably be all good and ready."

When she smiles at him, all his worries melt away. There is something so much like sunshine and warmth and purity in that gaze. Nate cannot find a reason to doubt or worry so long as she is looking at him, so determined in sending him back to his proper universe. In a way, her relentless optimism reminds him of Ray. _Two beams of sunshine_, he muses, _wouldn't that be something of a sight? Or..._ He smirks to himself at the though.

Setting his doughnut down, Nate decides to make the first move in conclusions.

"Once I get back and this demon thing is cleared up, I'm finding those doughnuts," he promises, "and getting them here for you to try."

"And I'll be looking forward to that."

"Thanks, by the way, for.. catching me."

"Thanks for falling out of the sky?" Kara tries, scrunching her nose up as she realises what exactly she just thanked him for.

"Usually, people say 'you're welcome', but I'll take it."

Kara laughs upon seeing the humour in Nate's eyes. Through the laughter, she manages, "Yeah, that. That's what I meant."

"So, uh, how do we get started, with this – you know – sending me back thing?"

"Right, about that–."

The ringing of a phone interrupts her explanation. The melody is light and bubbly, just like Kara's personality. The woman beside him takes the call and a frown tugs her smiling lips back down. It begins to deepen more with every word heard on the other side. After a few seconds, she lowers the phone.

"I'm really–" Something occurs to her, she takes the phone from her ear, and she presses the red 'end call' button "–I'm really, really sorry for this, but something came up, at the DEO, it's urgent and don't think that this isn't either, with your demon situation and all, but some aliens– I need to stop it– I'm sorry–."

Nate shakes his head, a hand waving in the air as if to say 'don't worry about it'. "I get it. Really."

"You do? That's great! I mean, not great, for you obviously,–"

"You'd want a hand? While I'm here, you know, two superheroes are better than one!"

For a few seconds, there comes no reply save for the wide grin that traverses Kara's face. It is easy to tell what that means.


	5. Chapter 5

It means 'yes'.

Kara flies over to the scene in question, Nate in tow. It certainly feels weird to dangle a hundred plus feet above the street from the arms of a humanoid alien, no ropes or nets to catch him should he fall. He makes the mistake of looking down once. He takes in the gridlock, the jaywalkers, the pigeons flying scarily close to him. His heart somersaults; his pulse tugs at his veins as if in tow by a speeding jet. He swallows thickly before raising his chin to the sky. _Not down, not down, not down_, runs through his head.

He lets out a sigh of relief when his feet touch the ground. Supergirl rushes into the building without a moment's hesitation, sending air gushing over the sidewalk as she flies. However, Nate must run in the old fashioned way. He ignored the panicked looks from the civilians gathered at the scene of the crime.

The scene of the crime is a bank.

The perpetrator is... a normal human.

Nate frowns. He isn't sure what he expected. After hearing so much about aliens, he pictured something from Star Wars. He remembered those Cantina bobble-heads who played the oboe and then the giant slug, and while he knew they were fiction, that was the frame of reference his mind chose to use (and not, you know, the girl of steel frame of reference he holds the personal luxury of _knowing_).

"You're–," he starts but thenrealises how stupid it is to rush towards danger and start spewing one's botched expectations. He forces any words which would have followed back down in one noticeable gulp.

"'_I'm_'?" the perpetrator mocks. Her face tilts to the side as if to regard Nate, eyes full of manufactured pity and an unsympathetic smile twisting her lips.

Nate blinks. Normally, he'd make a bold move, but this is Kara's Earth. Supergirl knows how to handle her rowdy lawbreakers best. He glances over at Kara, hoping she'd know the game plan. Without the rest of the Legends on comm, Nate felt oddly bare.

"Stop this now!" Kara commands, fingers curling into fists and knees locking in position. She is about ready to jump into action, and Nate can admire the preparedness.

"Or what?" the hominoid alien snarls.

"Or, we _will_ stop you," Kara replies, her voice as steely as her name.

"Oh?" Rampage replies. "You and.. whoever _this_ little man beside you is? A straggler? How fun."

"Something like that," Nate replies, a little too cocky for the situation. The alien smirks briefly before uprooting the teller's desk. She tosses the large piece of furniture – _Man, she is strong_, Nate thinks – towards the space between the man and the girl of steel. Kara dodges, but Nate – who is still a step or two behind the action – glances over a moment to late and gets a corner shoved into his gut. He doubles over. He can feel the malleability of his skin and instantly know he hadn't the time or notice to 'steel up'. Meaning? He was hit like any other _normal_ human would.

Kara converges on the alien, and Nate has to wonder, from his position on the floor, how could she even lose? She has invincible skin and laser vision, frost breath and the ability to fly. There is nothing out of her range of capability.

Especially not with a steeled-up man, either.

That's right. Nate rises from his spot of injury, clenches his fist as his skin turns to chrome, and stands opposite the perpetrator. His side aches still, but the throbbing is dull enough that he can ignore it.

The alien manages to avoid Kara's laser vision with a roll forward. Nate stands his ground and stops her in his tracks.

She throws the first punch, but a blur of silver stops its progress. Nate staggers under the surprising force of the blow yet he can hold his own. His feet solidify their stance on the tiled flooring. The alien comes in with a kick, but Nate hastily steps back and the foot sails in front of him without touching. Another punch comes and thus another block. He throws a punch this time. She parries.

There is a rhythm to this. Nate gains familiarity. _Just like sparring with Sara_, he thinks, _but more fatal if I slip up. No pressure, huh_.

He spies the punch heading his way and raises an arm to block, but he misses the foot that slams into him only a second or two after. He flies across the room and landing in the rubble of the desk, the one thrown not five minutes beforehand. His head hits the wall, and his steeled skin melts back into flesh. Through blurry vision, a figure stalks towards him. _It can't be– that's_ _not_, – he has trouble completing even a singular thought, –_ not Supergirl_. It is not colourful enough. It is black upon black. Nate shifts upright, preparing for another onslaught of attacks, when a flying blur of blue and red catches the woman off guard. Nate cannot pick out one singular person of the two squabbling for they appear only as fuzzy blobs. His head fills with hammering, his vision threatens to be overtaken by black. It takes all his will power to stay awake. All the way until the fighting ceases.

Nate glances over to see nothing. His blurred vision clears somewhat, but he still cannot make out two bodies. No black suit. No red and blue suit. _They're gone_, he notes. Although not wanting to believe it, he wonders if he has been ditched. Kara might as well have flown away for all he knows. He doesn't know her that well, but he can't believe she would do that. He _won't_ believe it. Nonetheless, he still thinks he should get out of there as soon as possible. He rolls to his right, balances himself with an arm, and tries to push himself up. However, a gust of wind slaps him in the face and shoves him back down. His already vulnerable head hits the wall again.

Someone scrambles to lean over him. Upon hearing the voice and noticing the blond hair framing her face, he relaxes.

"Hey, Nate, you okay?"

"You... left?"

"Chasing Rampage."

"You get her?" he asks (because in his blurring surroundings, he cat pick out any shapes save for the Kryptonian blue one not one foot from his eyes).

"She got away," Kara explains. Nate frowns at the disappointed edge he hears in her tone. "Come on, we probably shouldn't hang around her long."

"Makes sense," Nate slurs. He begins to pick himself back up again, but for all the damage he absorbed during the tussle, his weakened frame staggers before even getting off the floor.

Kara gets behind him, grabs his arms, and lifts him to his feet. He is only on his feet for a second, however, before something hooks itself underneath his knees and jostles him into the air.

"Hang on tight. I know a place that can help."

Nate loops his arms around the only place he can think to: her neck.

Soon, there is that sensation of falling again, but this time, he hasn't the more permanent destination of hitting the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please reread the previous chapter as one major detail has been altered, and that detail is crucial to the plot of the following chapters._

* * *

The light burns his eyes as he tries to open them. Nate's head feels as if someone shoved a cotton ball after cotton ball through his ears until any brain matter had been replaced with fluffy, medical equipment. It doesn't hurt, at least. His elbows tense as he pushes himself against the mattress into sitting position. A groan escapes him; _gosh, he isn't getting used to this light anytime soon_.

"Oh, good, you're up," someone says. Female, high in register. Footsteps stride into the room, heels thudding against a hard floor. It sounds familiar. It _should_ be familiar.

"Sara?" he frowns, eyes narrowed into slits. He looks at the mattress and blinks a couple times before risking a glance up at the Captain. "Did Mick–?" He stops short. "You're not–. Oh, that's right. That makes sense. 'Cause the thing happened." He snaps his fingers a couple times, as if that would jog his memory.

"Wow. Rampage hit you harder than I thought," Kara remarks. It sounds like she's joking, but Nate cannot be certain. His head feels like a bowl of cement.

"Rampage, right," he repeats. It all comes screaming back to him, now. The fact that his captain kicked him into another universe, the falling, the doughnuts on the roof, the battle with the bank alien. He bit his tongue before he could let out another groan. On the bright side, at least the sun wasn't blinding him anymore (although, ironically, that would be less bright). "Where'd she come from?"

"She was an alien convict, sentenced to a life on Fort Rozz."

"Fort Rozz? Hold up, is that like a space prison?"

"Yeah, basically. But it crashed, shortly after I arrived here, when I was a kid." She takes a break, during which Nate nods. With another breath, she continues, "A lot of prisoners escaped thanks to the crash, and that's where the DEO stepped in."

"Right," Nate confirms. He heard of the DEO before. "Department of Ext–"

"–Extranormal Operations. Oh, by the way, how are you feeling?"

"Brain's a little fuzzy, but I've had worse," Nate shrugs, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Good, 'cauuuse" – she draws out the word in such a way that makes Nate believe he wouldn't like what she was about to say next – "J'onn isn't too happy with my decision to bring you here. He wants to talk."

Oh. _Oh, good_, he thinks sarcastically. But if talking is all there is to it, things should be fine. "Won't take long?" he asks. "Because I've got to get back. Who knows what's happening on the ship right now."

"I don't _think_ it will. I mean, I told him your situation."

"About, the–?" Nate wants to ask, but he cannot get the words out very fast. He pronounces them slowly.

"Not about the" – she lowers her voice to get out – "demon" – before straightening again and proceeding as normally. "Just that you have to get back to your world, your crew. They know all about multiverse.. shenanigans. As you know." A beat of silence skipped by them. "Can you walk?"

As he slides onto the floor, Nate glances up at her. "Well, good news, I wasn't paralysed," he notes, but he figured that wouldn't have been a problem from the start. "Also, what happened to my clothes?"

Kara raises her brows, as if she is doing her best impression of innocence so as not to makes things weird. It works not as well as she probable hoped, but Nate is gifted in the area of brushing things off like that. "Um, well, uh, your shirt was ripped, so we had to– well, not _me_– just the staff of this doctor's wing changed you, you know." Kara gestures to the generic, turquoise shirt and pants he sports currently.

Nate answers with a singular finger gun. "Got it, okay." He glances to the side, attempting to battle back down the sudden rise of anxiety he feels about getting to his universe.

"Don't worry, Nate, we'll get you back to your ship," Kara comforts.

Nate focuses his attention back on her. Is his fear scrawled so obviously across his forehead? Can she see his micro-expression shift from one to another, inspired by her words?

"Come on. I'll get you to J'onn and then I can see about your clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

_Haven't proofread this because I just wanted to get it UP there. I need to finish a story desperately, and if that means sacrificing a trivial thing such as proofreading and editing and whatnot, so be it. Here you go, the seventh chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nate feels like a regular human convict in his turquoise shirt and matching pants. The agents milling around in their strict uniforms of suit-and-tie or black battle gear put him on edge. He knows nothing of this planet - not the current customs, not the culture or the past - and it drives him insane. He feels like a newborn, the world is blank to him; he has so much to discover.

As he walks beside Kara, his eyes never leave the surroundings. Up to the ceiling, they go, then backwards behind them as the pair of them walk. Kara moves with purpose and a destination in mind. Nate moves like a tourist.

"Wow. This place is _intense_."

"Well, it kind of has to be, what with all the aliens we deal with on a daily basis," informs Kara. "A lot of the time, we don't even know _what _we're dealing with, so we have to be prepared."

Nate gapes at the large window situated perfectly in the middle of the wall, letting in all the natural light they might need.

"Just this way," Kara directs as she steps first down the stairs.

Nate follows but not without a question of his own; "Does the large window help with the 'covert' part of your job?"

"Well, we can't be as obvious as a prison, now, can we?" Kara says, and with the comeback, she shoots back a smirk. Her blonde hair flows around her shoulders, perfectly reflective. Nate thinks back to those hair product commercials and notes just how silky it seems.

Then, she bounces down to the ground floor, and a buff man with a stern expression interrupts the moment. (Probably for good, as Nate was a second away from asking about her shampoo game.)

"J'onn, hey!" Kara chirps.

J'onn is not what Nate expected.

First of all, when Kara said "J'onn", he made the spelling out to be "John" and thus pictured an ordinary guy, probably in a grey tweed jacket and khakis, walking down the city streets with a briefcase and adjusting his glasses every other second.

He did not picture buff-ness, sternness, or a gun at his hip.

Her pace quickens to cross the remaining distance between them. Nate cannot help his mesmerisation with the flutter of her red cape... _Or the bounce of her blond waves_, something in the back of Nate's mind notices. _As long as we're noticing things_.

_Shut up_, Nate chides his inner voices.

He crosses his arms and slows a few feet to a couple yards away from the intimidating man apparently named John. It's still weird to Nate, but hey, he lives on a ship of outcasts and misfits that cruise around the timeline to make messes they hope will fix things. He can't judge.

Kara gestures back to the man of steel behind her, "This is Nate, our - well - visitor from another universe."

"Great," the man says in a deadpan voice Nate cannot make heads or tails of. His once-over of 'said visitor' is equally as disconcerting. "How did he get here?"

"Uh.. long story," Kara tries, sending him a confused call for help.

"I was kind of dropped here, by someone... on accident," Nate replied. He'd prefer to fudge the details a little than plunge into another long explanation which would, undoubtedly, cause more questions.

"Any new information on our escapee?" asks Kara, moving along.

She looks at home here; she's striding between the central table and the many computers with the utmost confidence. She's at ease. When you're more powerful than a locomotive and can pull off laser vision, why wouldn't you be?

"Not yet, but as soon as she resurfaces, our satellites will get a hit," a man from behind one of the computers replies while swiveling in his chair to regard Kara. Nate notices brown hair, matching eyes, and a stouter frame than most there in the room. His lips lay flat and unassuming, but Nate easily imagines them twisting up into a devilish smirk. Maybe it's the twinkle in his eyes, something that would give any teacher off the impression of a troublemaker and give them a seat in the very front of class for the rest of the year.

"Once we get a hit, we'll take her down," Kara says with a sturdy nod.

"We don't know how long it will take for her to make her next move. We will have to be vigilant," buff-man-named-John chimes in (_seriously? Why am I still confused by this?_ thinks Nate).

"We'll catch her." There is nothing like Kryptonian optimism, that's for sure. She turns her head to view Nate, saying, "And we'll get you back home.

"Back home?" the nerdy-looking man from the computer interrupts, saving Nate from trying to fumble his way through a non-explanation. "Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean– you're stuck here? Like vast, wide, multiverse-crossing here?"

Nate shrugs nonchalantly, as if getting back wasn't the one worry hanging over his head more than anything else. "Yep."

"Okay, first of all, pretty cool. Second of all, how? And third of all, that's a pretty easy fix, but since we just used the breach-implosion-ers, like, last week, they've been on the fritz since. I think I just have to re-calibrate it, but give me three hours, and I'll have it working. Probably. Four, just to be safe." He breathes. "I'm Winn, by the way." He stuck out a hand for the man of steel to shake.

"Nate," Steel says, taking the offered hand. "Heywood. Nate Heywood. I, uh, worked with Kara saving the world and all. Just, um–" He looks at Kara for help in determining how long ago it happened. "Few weeks ago? Wait. A month. Really not that long ago, now that I think of it. Timelines get confusing when you spend all your time on a timeship."

Winn mouths, _timeship?!_ and Nate sends a mere smirk his way.

"He's a time traveler," Kara notes plainly, as if it's no deal at all. "It's pretty cool."

"Speak for yourself, you're an alien," Nate quips back.

"You can turn to steel!"

"You're skin basically _is_ steel."

"Guys," J'onn interjected.

"Are you trying to make my life seem cooler than yours? Because you're so gonna lose," Kara joked back.

"_Guys_!" More insistent this time.

Kara and Nate snap to attention. At the same time, they recite, with maximum innocence, "What?"

J'onn gestures to the computer screen. There, in plain view, a dot blinks on the outskirts of National City. Kara turns to Nate with all the readiness of a soldier. "You down to help on this one?"

Nate glances down at his outfit. "Since I can't get anything else to wear.." he begins. "Why the hell not? Let's get ourselves an alien."


End file.
